Life in Cartoon Motion
by Party-Like-A-Time-Lord
Summary: Based on MIKA'S album, Life in Cartoon Motion. Alfred broke Arthurs heart. To get away from it, Arthur takes a trip to Paris. Too bad everywhere he goes, he runs into the same annoying frenchman.Chapters based on a song by MIKA.


LOLLIPOP

Arthur sat on the park bench and thought. He had done it again. He became too attached to Alfred and was terribly hurt. He closed his red and puffy eyes and took a deep breath. He had learned this lesson so many times, but he always never listened. "What will I ever do?" The tears rolled down his cheeks again as the whisper escaped his trembling lips. Arthur got off the bench and began to walk back to his little flat.

The clouds above had looked threatening. Why Arthur did not pay attention to them, he had no idea. And now there is the most pathetic sight. Arthur running home in the rain without an umbrella, soaked to the bone and his messy blond hair sticking to his face. The poor Briton finally came across his flat and ran towards it as fast as he could. He slammed the key in the door and opened it. The blond let out a grateful sigh and threw his shoes off and left them in front of the door to dry. "Bloody hell. Today as been so fucking happy. I could sit and cry tears of joy," He muttered as sarcastically as he could to absolutely no one. The Briton silently walked to his room. Only noise coming from him was the sound of his damp heavy clothes flapping on and off from his body.

The small man pulled out his cell phone from his back pocket and threw it on the bed. He threw off his clothes and put some dry ones on. Once He was more comfortable, he picked up his phone and looked at his missed messages. His hopes crushed when he saw nothing from Alfred. He threw is phone back on the bed and left his bedroom for the kitchen. The British man looked in his fridge and pulled out leftovers from the other night to eat.

He sighed as he slowly ate fried rice. His hand reached for the TV remote. Maybe some television may calm him down a bit. The screen flicked on and a familiar melody flooded his ears. Doctor Who was on. As much as Arthur loved to watch a mysterious man who was the last of the time lords travel through time and space in a police box with a beautiful girl by his side while they fought off aliens, he couldn't bring himself to watch it. He remembered when he first got Alfred to watch it with him. After the first episode, Alfred was hooked and fell in love with the series. He turned off the TV and walked back in the kitchen. He washed the dishes till a sound broke through the silence. Arthur shut off the sink and walked to his room in hope of his former lover calling him from his phone. He looked at the phone and his hope was replaced with disappointment. He reached for the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello there Arthur! What's with the sadness? Aren't you happy to hear from your brother?" A thick Scottish accent boomed from the other side of the phone. The smile returned to Arthur's face.

"Scott! I wasn't expecting to hear from you! How have you been?"

"I'm okay, little brother. Something told me I should call you. So what's been bothering you?" A look of surprise took over Arthurs face as he looked at the phone.

"How did you know something was wrong?" Arthur was puzzled by Scott knowing.

"Call it 'Big Brother Intuition.' But anyway, anything bothering you?"

"Oh, Alfred and I broke up and I don't know what to do."

"You did it again Arthur. I told you go ahead and trust them as much as you want, but be prepared if something like that happens. I don't know how many times I've told you this, but when you say love, it's going to get you down. So be careful."

Arthur let a small smile creep over his face. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"You know what, little brother? You should take a trip and relax for a bit. I don't care what you say. I'm buying you plane tickets to Paris."

Arthur's eyes widened in shock. "WAIT WHAT!"

"I have to go. I'll send you those tickets tomorrow. Bye!"

"No! Don't hang up on me just yet! I protest this!" It was too late. Scott had hung up and Arthur was going to France. That's magical. Arthur heaved a sigh. He knew his brother could be like that sometimes. It was useless to fight against him so he would just have to go with it.

Authors Note: Oh my god! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to upload something to this story. I just really haven't had the time. Okay. Chapter one is up. I'm sorry about my horrible grammar. But...Enjoy!


End file.
